User blog:A, Mori/Offspring List
Offspring Chart Offspring information Hank Anagram The son of Elizabeth and Foszi. Ludicrine convinced them to name the child Hank, after Hankvi. He also takes after Hankvi, being very resourceful. He likes to study and can be a very smart individual in most cases. However, after several brushes with aunt Iala as a child, he will become very awkward and flustered around the opposite gender, to the point of being unreachable. Aserik Ostrum The male descendant of Hankvi. [[Corona|Corona Zeronius]] The son of Revelian and Luna. See the page link. Larry Son of Samuel and Bianca. Larry is hyperactive and very loud, though like his father, he is highly optimistic and is strong willed. He's also rather clumsy and stubborn, and is slightly quick tempered. He's very skilled in electrical, too, and is extremely quick and hard to keep up with. He has a lot of abilities based off of his electric magic, and he even has a Lightningrod as a weapon, which gives him magical properties. He can also predict when a thunderstorm is coming and can see in the night. Larry loves electricity and anything close, such as electronics, batteries, and magnets. He's very anxious and rushes a lot. He dislikes lack of action and being underestimated, as well as cold temperatures. He has a similar appearance to his father, Samuel, and he wears a yellow T-shirt (Often with a thunderbolt symbol on it.). The rest of his outfit is yellow as well, including his boxing gloves, shorts, and shoes. He also tends to carry his lightningrod in his pocket and batteries in his belt. He also carried a powerful magnet behind him most of the time. Larry also has a poor sense of smell. His body has magnetic properties. Samuel Jr. Son of Samuel and Bianca. Samuel Jr. is a very calm, serious, and intelligent person, who only speaks when needed. He's a very patient character for most, and can be a bit too serious. He likes the cold and prefers to be alone, though he is always willing to help his friends. Samuel Jr. is skilled in Ice and Dark magic, though he has limited PSI powers and weather magic. He can easily brave very cold temperatures and low pressures without hassle. He can see well in the night and has a very sharp eyesight and sensitive hearing. He likes to hang around cold and quiet places, and look at the night sky. He's also interested in science, specifically astrology, like his father. He hates it when there's too much action or if it's too loud, as well as being told off for things. His appearance is also similar to Samuel, but he has noticeably different cloths. He wears a greyish-dark blue jacket with a large hood to fit his circular head, and he wears long blue jeans and dark blue shoes. Like all Splationian humans, he has a poor sense of smell. Alice The daughter of Samuel and Bianca. She's the only girl of the trio. She has a very outgoing personality. Thinderchop Altari The son of Poisonshot and Aquabeam. (The name originates from "thinder" (Use of thunder with a translation error.) and "chop" (A reference to an axe, like Hankvi's.).) Like her father, she tends to fumble over words. Jovialus Kao The daughter of Mercuron and Linthe. She has a rebellious behavior, and her appearance gives off the aura of a delinquent. Gankyo Morigon The son of Mori and Maya. He wears glasses, just like his father, has green eyes, and brown hair. He tends to be a bit clumsy, though he's usually a very smart and clever individual. He tends to be out of it most of the time, lost in his own thought. Not very social in many settings, though he can still be a polite and socially intelligent person. Sometimes he gets himself caught up in unimportant things. Like his father, he takes up a lot of dark magic, which he uses in battle. When faced with issues like someone talking about his parents in an insensitive way, he tends to become arrogant and even violent. He enjoys reading very much. [[Starbreeze]] The daughter of Kuipter and Celestia. See the page link. Desu The daughter of Squato and Rebecca. <£ Official story of Speddos Offspring: Speddos: *Throws flame and makes clone of self* ppop shmit feckers, o made a child. <£ ﻿Chaos, Gaia, Chronos: H*ck no, son. *Does what they did to the trio of Nope/Epon* Note: <£ is a variation of <3 Tetra Anagram The female child of Coherine, and the Bizarro counterpart of Hank Anagram. She was birthed by one of Coherine's various partners ( ) and given to him. Since Coherine has had many partners and none of them admitted to being the child's mother, Coherine was left to raise the child himself. Tetra now takes after Coherine, being a pervert at times. Her most defining quality, which is talking about her bust size when introducing herself, is because of this. She also carries around a magical bag of potato chips. It's magical because it's always full for her, but if anyone else were to reach inside it would be empty for them. Oriaki Aletha The male descendant of Codeam Lidraz, and the Bizarro counterpart of Aserik Ostrum. Marin Haniko Marin is the daughter of Deryn Haniko and Reina, and the Bizarro counterpart of Gankyo Morigon. Marin takes after her father, Hunny, in that she's a lolita character. She likes cute things and is best friends with Sharla Soflini, who she adores. Sharla Soflini Sharla is the daughter of Mavelus and Adamant. She's a very secluded person, and can be angry at times. However, she holds back her anger a lot when she's around Marin. Joseph Wavre Smyrna Ithmus Cassini Lea Cassini is the daughter of Neptunel Lea, and the Bizarro counterpart of Jovialus. Freezeblast Marttel Freezeblast is the daughter of Toxicrebound Marttel, and the Bizarro counterpart of Thinderchop Altari. Irrelevant Character-Pet chart